Magnetic elements such as transformers and inductors serve important functions in various power processing systems. In order to minimize their size and cost, current densities and electrical frequencies may be made as high as possible. In such a system, it may be advantageous to arrange for efficient heat transfer from the winding and core and also for low eddy losses—both within the winding and the core. Magnetic elements having a toroidal geometry may have various advantages, but their fabrication may involve the use of special winding equipment, and fabricating high current windings may be challenging.
Thus, there is a need for an improved design for a magnetic element.